Eye of the Beholder - Faith (before EOTB)
by Demelza
Summary: Elisa's in the midst of a dancing session with Hudson when Goliath comes in. (It's short, and written between The Mirror episode, and Eye of the Beholder)


Title: Eye of the Beholder - Faith (before EOTB)  
Written by: Demelza Watt  
Disclaimers: All characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All other characters are my invention. The lyrics of 'Beautiful Skin' and 'Faith' are the Copyright © 1994 property of Strawpeople, a New Zealand band. The vocalist (in case you were wondering) for both tracks are done by Stephanie Tauevahi.  
Rating: G  
Distribution: Sure. Just let me know.  
Summary: Elisa's in the midst of a dancing lesson with Hudson when Goliath comes in.  
  
  
Elisa turned to Hudson, he stood over by the doorway, "Hudson." She greeted him with adulation.  
The old gargoyle smiled pleasantly at the young detective, he walked over to her, small 'Boom box' in one of his big hand's. In the other hand was a CD. "Broadcast, by Strawpeople. It 'tis a new _album_ Brooklyn and Lexington suggested, they said we might find a few tracks to dance along to."  
"That was a nice thought." The detective mused, she removed her jacket and hung it some place where it wouldn't get crinkled up in a messy pile. She then took the CD from Hudson while he plugged the Stereo in at the nearest jackpoint, which Xanatos had had installed at the time he brought the Castle to Manhattan from Scotland. She ran her eyes over the back, on Disc 2 was a song called 'Beautiful Skin', "Strange title." She muttered, but nether the less she plugged the CD into the tray, chose the track and hit 'Play'.  
The music started, it was slow, ambient sounding music. A woman's voice, pleasant on the ears as she sung, her voice like a hum.  
Hudson and Elisa headed toward the middle of the floor, the music was loud, echoing the off the walls. Elisa placed her hands in Hudson's, he led her along the floor, they moved left to right, then left again, one foot before the other, then back again. Though worried about the lyrics she was hearing, 'the knife is in my hands, but I won't cut ya, I won't touch ya... I won't, I won't... beautiful skin...' Elisa and Hudson continued on. They danced to that song along with three other's, her movements were improving greatly.  
"You are doing well Lass." Hudson told the detective, catching his breath. They had been moving along to a song that was a lot more up beat than he was used to. "I need must rest." He confessed, "For a moment."  
"Take as long as you need, Hudson." Elisa smiled, she stood in the middle of the room as Hudson walked over to the glassless window, breathing in the night air. The song Dreamchild playing continued, and as it ended she heard the door open behind her. She swung around, there stood Goliath, a bemused look on his face. "Hey big guy." She said, the piano notes of the beginning of the next song, 'Faith' beating on.  
"Elisa." He greeted her.  
"Care to dance?" She asked, quickly wondering if it was so wise to ask him, after stopping him from sharing his feelings after the night they'd experienced, turning into Gargoyles and Human's by Puck and Demona, should she dare press for something that would be anywhere near 'intamacey'. She kept her heart hidden from everyone, everyone including him.  
Goliath looked over to Hudson, who was nodding, "Aye lad... she is very good."  
The lavender gargoyle stepped into the room, the singer's voice soft, 'When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark, and have a little faith in me.' More lyrics came as he stepped upto his human friend. "Lady." He gestured, stretching his hand out for her to place in his.  
"Lord." Elisa curtsied.  
They placed their hands in each others.  
  
Just give these loving arms a try baby,  
Have a little faith in me...  
Have a little faith in me...   
Have a little faith in me...   
Oh, have a little faith in me.  
  
Their bodies moved in sync, and in a word, perfectly for quiet moments, the singer's voice and the trumpets in the band of music echoing the walls of the room, the song was a love song. The lyrics to say she'll catch her love when he falls, ringing tones of truth in Elisa's heart in how Goliath had on many occasions saved her life, and how she had saved his when he had turned into a human while in mid air.  
As the song almost neared its end, their bodies had moved closer.  
  
Well I'll be loving you,  
For such a long time boy,  
Expecting nothing in return,  
Just for you to have a little faith in me,  
  
Elisa and Goliath's eyes met, moving so closely together, "Elisa... there is something I need to tell you." Goliath begun.  
She closed her eyes, gently shaking her head, "It isn't time." She told him, opening her eyes and meeting his again. "Not now. Let's just dance... please?"  
  
You see time, time is our friend,  
'Cause for us there is no end...   
  
"But Elisa." Goliath pleaded.  
  
And all you gotta do is have a little faith in me...   
  
Elisa stopped, she didn't move away from Goliath, she only looked up into his eyes, "Just have a little faith in me."  
  
I will hold you up, I will hold you up...  
Your love gives me strength and love...  
I will hold you up... I will hold you up...  
Your love gives me strength and love...  
To have a little faith in me... mmm...  
  
"Always." He replied.  
  
Have a little faith, have a little faith in me...  
Mmm have a little faith, have a little faith...  
Oh my boy... have a little faith... mmm... faith...  
  
The song ended a few moments after the last words were sung, the pair parted. "I've gotta get back to work." Elisa replied, she turned to Hudson, "Thanks for your help." She told the old warrior before grabbing her jacket and heading straight out the main doors.  
Goliath watched where she had stood with him moments ago, Hudson had come back over to him, "Give her time lad."  
"For Elisa and I... time is our friend." He paused, taking in a breath, "I pray."  
  
Outside the room, Elisa stood within hearing distance, she heard him, she could easily just go back in there and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a loving embrace. But it wasn't what she wanted... she wanted to see if what she felt towards him was indeed feelings of love, rather than compassion and friendship. And that she wasn't just confusing the two... which she very much doubted.  
She let out a long sigh, slipped her jacket over her arms and headed out of there. It was going to be a long shift.  
  
  
  
  
End 


End file.
